A number is chosen at random from the set of consecutive natural numbers $\{1, 2, 3, \ldots, 24\}$. What is the probability that the number chosen is a factor of $4!$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: The number $4!=24$ has prime factorization $2^33^1$. A factor of 24 must have between zero and three 2's in its prime factorization, and between zero and one 3's in its prime factorization. Therefore, 24 has $(3+1)(1+1)=8$ factors, and the probability that a number randomly chosen from the given set is a factor of 24 is $\frac{8}{24}=\boxed{\frac{1}{3}}$.